Typically, a terminal for connection of a power supply to an electric motor comprises a tag extending outside the motor, the tag may be received in a female terminal on the end of a supply lead or the supply lead may be soldered on the tag to electrically connect the lead and the tag. The tag itself is electrically connected to brushgear in the motor.